powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grant.walker
Because those powers do what was described on the Applications. And that's why no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:15, February 19, 2015 (UTC) The list of items I replaced with OC: fuel for car, paper for book, ammunition for firearms, graphite/ink for pencil/pen, resources for factory, reducing money spent, electrical power for batteries, lasting forever, memory storage space for iPod, phones, computers and such. If OC doesn't belong, why was this list allowed to be there? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Rules for this wiki: 13b. Give the pic real name, no numbers or random string of characters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:06, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Weakened Power Replication Cause my life is stressed right now.A Living Person (talk) 22:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person This shouldn't be happening, all categories should be like the omni power category. Sorry, but I have no clue how to fix it Gabriel456 (talk) 12:18, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I'll message Kuo, maybe he'll know how to fix it Gabriel456 (talk) 12:31, April 26, 2015 (UTC) It's already activated. Gabriel456 (talk) 18:30, April 26, 2015 (UTC) That seems wikia-wide to me, I don't think I could change it. I wouldn't even know how if it was limited here. Gabriel456 (talk) 04:22, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Just to update you, current state of wikia is due to this, and the only solution I know is here even if it's still bit buggy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Exhibition was removed by the Community Wikia. It hasn't been turned off, its been removed by the community wikia update.SageM (talk) 03:33, June 7, 2015 (UTC)SageM It the same on every wiki site. Exhibition mode is gone for now.SageM (talk) 03:35, June 7, 2015 (UTC)SageM I just checked on 30 other wiki sites and in all of them exhibition has been turned off. And yes it was turned off on sheets, theres just not enough stuff posted on the site for you to notice it yet. if exhibition was turned on there wouldn't be any text links on the category pages it would just be pictures. Sorry but its the truth.SageM (talk) 03:56, June 7, 2015 (UTC)SageM done, but it didn't work. Don't ask me why, because I really have no clue. Gabriel456 (talk) 12:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) oops. Sorry, didn't see SageM's message until now Gabriel456 (talk) 12:22, June 7, 2015 (UTC) New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Hey Grant ! Sorry, I couldn't really intervene during the incident before (clashes between admins are the worst thing that can happen on the chat), but I talked with Beast and next time I'll handle the situation. Listen to the recommendations, and everything will be alright. Hope your feelings aren't too hurt, you're good in my book :) DYBAD (talk) 04:14, July 16, 2015 (UTC) It was a dead link, as it was deleted. Gabriel456 (talk) 16:04, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello Grant ! Long time no see ^ ^ I'll be working on the Power-Shifting page in the days to come as requested. Have a good day :) DYBAD (talk) 23:34, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Because that's the pattern for (power) Slash pages. And simplifies things. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Enhanced version meaning being able to posses non-living beings? Because Possession includes by default every Variation: as long as it is alive user user can posses it or parts of it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:35, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Only powers that were removed are Possessions Variations, as I said above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:37, December 25, 2015 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. One shows soul being absorbed as a movie. Other shows Kikyo with her soul-collectors and no actual absorbing happens. Which one shows power better? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:24, January 6, 2016 (UTC) exhibition is enabled, but I think a glitch/bug if causing this and I don't know how to fix it (if I recall, this happened before and turning it off and on didn't help much.) so I'm sorry, but I can't really help. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:32, January 9, 2016 (UTC) if it's that big of a deal...Gabriel456 (talk) 17:53, January 9, 2016 (UTC) well, before I make the desicison, I think Kuopiofi should be brought into this, since he too is an admin. But if you want my opinion, I prefer Exhibition mode (which is what I thought this was about...) Gabriel456 (talk) 17:59, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Why not do like others do, use Search? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:02, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Personally I try to find the closest power to the one I'm thinking and checking the links provided. It's not perfect but better than nothing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Considering that most categories I've seen have pics, what do you mean it isn't on? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Considering that those had pics last time I checked, your point? And no, as a rule I don't chat and I'm going to sleep right after last check on this site. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:27, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi. to quote SageM from my talk-page: "it won't activate anymore because the Community Wikia turned that feature off, and they don't plan on bringing it back anytime soon. They basically said over a year ago that any category with over a certain amount of pages that exhibition mode would no longer display and you would have to search by page name instead." So it looks like you'll have to learn to deal with searching by page name, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 23:10, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Virtual Connecting Made a new power in.....a long while, please give me constructive criticism. I want to be able to make a good comeback in case I fail this one and I just want to be up to standard in general.A Living Person (talk) 04:10, February 8, 2016 (UTC)A Living Person Good nighty Sorry that I was away from the keyboard when you wished me good night :) Sleep well and take care Imouto 20:23, August 6, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello Grant ! Doing good, just a bit tired from too much gaming XD DYBAD (talk) 01:19, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Sorry that I havent responded to your message, I didn't have a laptop, and the mobile wiki is an absolute pain, so I wasn't on wikia much, just popped in here and there for a few seconds. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 19:51, December 25, 2016 (UTC) For the record, don't go adding non-existing powers. Red text is bit of a hint. Please actually read what the power does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, May 14, 2017 (UTC) See right above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:23, May 14, 2017 (UTC) You mean creating the new powers you wrote to ES or the applications you added under them? They would certainly fit to ES Variations, but I can't really see how'd they belong to EC. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:32, May 14, 2017 (UTC) I think that single Nuclear Solidification is enough, but otherwise... Also, only list of powers in ES, no text. Add those to the powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:58, May 14, 2017 (UTC)